1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield for a vehicle, which has a surface to be wiped by a wiper.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Front windshields or front screens are known. For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2515092, titled xe2x80x9cFrame Structure of Scooter Type Vehicle,xe2x80x9d proposes a windshield. FIG. 10 illustrates the windshield of a scooter type vehicle, in accordance with the background art.
FIG. 10 is a front view of the windshield 102 of the scooter type vehicle 100, in accordance with the background art. The scooter type vehicle 100 is so constructed that the windshield 102 is mounted to a vehicle body cover 101. The top end of the windshield 102 is supported by a roof 105, and a surface 103 of the windshield 102 is wiped by a wiper 107.
The windshield 102 is a member formed from a transparent resin, such as polycarbonate. The windshield is therefore lower in hardness than glass plate and is liable to flaw or scratch. In order to obviate the flawing, a hard coating is formed on the surface 103 of the windshield 102, thereby protecting the surface 103 of the windshield 102 from the wiper 107. However, the hard coating is expensive, leading to an increased cost for the windshield 102.
In order to eliminate the need for the hard coating, one might be lead to form the windshield of a glass plate. However, when the windshield is formed of a glass plate, the weight of the windshield becomes large, and this is a major drawback.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the background art for a windshield for a vehicle, which can eliminate the need for a hard coating and which is relatively light in weight.
It is an object of the present invention to address one or more of the drawbacks associated with the background art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a windshield having a suitable hardness on a surface thereof which is wiped by a wiper, and to have a suitable weight.
In order to attain the above objects, the present invention provides a windshield for a vehicle, including a surface to be wiped by a wiper. The windshield includes a windshield main body molded from a transparent resin, a mounting portion for mounting the windshield main body to a vehicle main body, and a glass plate fastened to said windshield main body and wiped by the wiper.
The surface wiped by a wiper is formed of a glass plate. The other portions of the windshield are formed of the transparent resin. Since the wiper-wiped surface is formed by the glass plate, the risk or possibility of flawing or scratching is greatly reduced or eliminated.
In addition, since the glass plate is used for only the wiper-wiped surface of the windshield, and the other portions are formed from a lightweight transparent resin, it is possible to keep a weight of the windshield reduced.
One embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that the windshield main body is provided with a picture frame-like opening, and the glass plate is fitted therein. Since the glass plate is bonded to only the frame of the windshield main body, it suffices to bond only the outer periphery of the glass plate to the shield main body. Therefore, the glass plate can be easily bonded to the windshield main body.
Another embodiment of the present invention is characterized in that the windshield main body is provided with a recessed portion corresponding to the outer frame and the thickness of the glass plate, and the glass plate is fitted in the recessed portion.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.